dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tomatsu Haruka
Perfil thumb|250px|Tomatsu Haruka *'Nombre:' 戸松 遥 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tomatsu Haruka *'Profesión:' Actriz, Seiyu, Cantante, Narradora y Personalidad de radio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ichinomiya, Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Music Ray'n Biografía Haruka debutó como seiyū el 2007 en Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Corticarte Apa Lagranges. Desde entonces ha tenido otros papeles importantes como Lala Satalin Deviluke en To Love-Ru, Asuna Yuuki en Sword Art Online. Shiho Sannomiya en Zettai Karen Children, M.M en Kemeko Deluxe y Nagi en Kannagi. Antes de graduarse de la secundaria en 2008, Haruka vivía en Ichimomiya, ciudad donde a menudo tomaba el Shinkansen, viajando de ida y vuelta entre Nagoya y Tokio para asistir a las grabaciones. Luego de graduarse, ingresó a una universidad en Tokio, donde reside actualmente. Dramas *RH Plus (Tokyo MX, 2008) Doblajes Anime *2007 Bokurano - Futaba Yamura. *2007 Engage Planet Kiss Dum - Mayura (eps 1, 12) *2007 Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! - estudiante (ep 10); Sweets Student (ep 3) *2007 Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette - Audrey. *2007 Moetan - Sumi Kuroi. *2007 Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica - Corticarte Apa Lagranges. *2007 Sky Girls - Yayoi Makihara. *2008 Kannagi - Nagi. *2008 Kemeko Deluxe! - M.M. *2008 Kyōran Kazoku Nikki - Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki. *2008 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season - Mileina Vashti. *2008 Shina Dark - Garlet Fey Sowauge. *2008 To Love-Ru - Lala Satalin Deviluke. *2008 Zettai Karen Children - Shiho Sannomiya. *2009 Asu no Yoichi! - Ayame Ikaruga. *2009 Asura Cryin' - Misao Minakami. *2009 Basquash - Rouge. *2009 Cross Game - Aoba Tsukishima. *2009 Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S - Corticarte Apa Lagranges. *2009 White Album - Mizuki Mana. *2009 THE iDOLM@STER - Ai Hidaka. *2009 CANAAN - Yunyun. *2009 Nyan Koi - Kotone y Akari Kirishima. *2009 GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class - Yamaguchi, Kisaragi. *2009 Seitokai no Ichizon - Miyashiro Kanade. *2009 Sora no Manimani - Hime Makita. *2009 To Aru Kagaku no Railgun - Kinuho Wannai. *2009 Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō - Yumiko Cristina Ichinose. *2010 Motto To Love-Ru - Lala Satalin Deviluke. *2010 Mitsudomoe - Hitoha Marui. *2010 Asobi ni Iku yo! - Manami Kinjō. *2010 Durarara!! - Rio Kamichika. *2010 Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō - Eiko Teruya. *2010 Katanagatari - Princess Hitei. *2010 Ladies versus Butlers! - Hedyeh. *2010 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer - Mileina Vashti. *2010 Shiki - Megumi Shimizu. *2010 Sora no Oto - Maria. *2010 Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto - Kita no Miko/Sakana-chan. *2010 WORKING!! - Mitsuki Yashiba. *2011 Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai - Naruko "Anaru" Anjō. *2011 C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control - Mashu. *2011 Hanasaku Iroha - Yuina Wakura. *2011 Mitsudomoe Zoryochu! - Hitoha Marui. *2011 Inazuma Eleven Go - Nishizono Shinsuke. *2011 Softenni - Yayoi Hiragishi/Uzuki Hiragishi. *2011 Beelzebub (manga) - Angelica. *2011 Nekogami Yaoyorozu - Mayu. *2012 Accel World - Megumi Wakamiya *2012 Ano Natsu de Matteru - Ichika Takatsuki *2012 Binbō-gami ga! - Ranmaru Rindou *2012 Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono stone - Nishizono Shinsuke *2012 Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Morgiana *2012 Mōretsu Pirates - Gruelle Serenity *2012 Natsuiro Kiseki - Yuka Hanaki *2012 Sword Art Online - Asuna Yuuki *2012 To Love-Ru Darkness - Lala Satalin Deviluke *2012 Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun - Shizuku Mizutani *2012 Nerawareta Gakuen - Yuriko Yamagiwa *2013 COPPELION - Naruse Ibara *2013 Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Bride - Araki Mataemon *2013 Maoyuu Maou Yuusha - Big Sister Maid *2013 Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live - Renjouji Bell *2013 Kakumeiki Valvrave - Rukino Saki *2013 Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited - Sannomiya Shiho *2013 Kami Nomizo Shiru Sekai: Megami-hen - Lune *2013 Magi: The kingdom of magic- Morgiana *2013 Pokémon XY - Jessica *2013 Samurai Flamenco - Maya Mari *2013 Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! - Kazama Rio *2013 Sword Art Online Extra Edition - Yuuki Asuna / Asuna *2013 Toaru Kagaku no Railgun S - Wannai Kinuho *2014 Girlfriend (Kari) - Sasahara Nonoka *2014 HappinessCharge PreCure! - Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *2014 Houzuki no Reitetsu - Gokusotsu *2014 Madan no Ou to Vanadis - Eleonora Viltaria *2014 Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Mibu Sayaka *2014 Sakura Trick - Takayama Haruka *2014 Sword Art Online II - Yuuki Asuna / Asuna *2014 TERRA FORMARS - Minamoto Yuriko *2014 Wake Up, Girls! - Karina *2014 Youkai Watch - Amano Keita *2015 Absolute Duo - Nagakura Imari *2015 Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka - Eina Tulle *2015 Durarara!! x2 - Kamichika Rio *2015 GATE: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Pina Co Lada *2015 Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku - Nyamirin *2015 Punch Line - Chichibu Rabura *2015 To LOVE-ru Darkness 2nd - Lala Satalin Deviluke *2015 Tokyo Ghoul - Yasuhisa Kurona *2015 WORKING!!! - Mashiba Mitsuki *2015 Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Zoku - Orimoto Kaori *2016 Gate 2nd Season - Piña Co Lada *2016 Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash - Mutsumi *2016 Matoi the Sacred Slayer - Claris Tonitolus *2016 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 - Micott Bartsch *2016 Sweetness and Lightning - Shinobu Kojika *2016 ReLIFE - Rena Kariu *2016 Terraformars Revenge - Yuriko Minamoto *2016 The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Kuriko/Kusuko Saiki *2016 Time Travel Girl - Akira Hayase *2016 WWW.Working!! - Hana Miyakoshi *2017 Our love has always been 10 centimeters apart - Natsuki Enomoto *2017 Scum's Wish - Sanae Ebato *2017 The Saga of Tanya the Evil - Mary Sioux *2017 Tsuredure Children - Hotaru Furuya *2017 Two Car - Misaki Nagai *2018 Darling in the Franxx - Code:002 *2018 Goblin Slayer - Sword Master *2018 Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin - Hattori Hanta *2018 Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin - Hattori Hanta *2018 Persona 5: The Animation - Haru Okumura *2018 Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon - Mina *2018 Sword Art Online: Alicization - Asuna Yuuki *2018 Violet Evergarden - Iris Cannary *2019 Demon Lord, Retry! - Killer Queen *2019 How Clumsy you are, Miss Ueno - Kitanaga *2019 O Maidens in Your Savage Season - Sonoe Jūjō *2019 Oresuki - Sumireko "Pansy" Sanshokuin *2019 Wasteful Days of High School Girls - Akane "Wota" Kikuchi *2019 Yatogame-chan Kansatsu Nikki - Monaka Yatogame *2019 How Heavy Are the Dumbbells You Lift? - Rumina Aina Películas Animadas *2010 Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer - Mileina Vashti *2011 Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom - Chillarmy OVAs *2009 To LOVE-Ru - Lala Satalin Deviluke *2010 Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori] - Noyamano Ringo *2010 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Micott Bartsch *2012 To LOVE-Ru Darkness - Lala Satalin Deviluke ONAs *2019 Miru Tights - Ren Aikawa Videojuegos *2009 Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Ion *2011 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny - Lily Strosek, Amitie Florian *2013 Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment - Asuna Discografia 'Álbums' 'Singles' Curiosidades *'Grupo J-Pop:''' Sphere Enlaces *Blog oficial *Sitio web oficial *Perfil en Music Ray'n *Perfil en Sony Music *Wikipedia en Japonés *IMDB Galería Tomatsuharuka154.jpg Haruka-1.jpg 0560_ac5d.jpeg 12892609.jpeg 49886333.png 200311401.jpg haruka-tomatsu32.jpg img_1028727_29232995_0.jpg Videografía Haruka Tomatsu - Oh My God.mp4|Oh My God Tonari no Kaibutsu-Kun Opening - Q&A Recital! by Haruka Tomatsu (video oficial)|Q&A Recital! Haruka Tomatsu - Motto hade ni ne! PV (Kannagi OP)|Motto hade ni ne! Haruka Tomatsu - Love Song こいのうた koi no uta|Love Song こいのうた koi no uta 戸松遥(Tomatsu Haruka) - Naissance|Naissance Baby Baby Love - Haruka Tomatsu|Baby Baby Love Haruka Tomatsu - Issai Gassai|Issai Gassai Girls, Be Ambitious|Girls, Be Ambitious Haruka Tomatsu| Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSeiyū Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista